Doki Doki My Love
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Un pequeño corazón sigue a Masamune Takano a todas partes. Sin saber qué es o qué quiere, empieza a encariñarse con él y vive a su lado los eventos del día a día. ¿Pero qué es exactamente ese corazón y por qué parece tan encaprichado en estar a su lado?


**Doki Doki My Love**  
(_Of Wandering Hearts_)

-Something Lost-

By M. Pavlov

* * *

Masamune escudriñó la mirada, un tanto irritado.

Estaba _ahí_ de nuevo.

El cuarto estaba en silencio.  
El sonido de hojas de papel y el suave ronroneo de su gato, Sorata, eran las únicas cosas que acompañaban la quietud de la estancia de vez en cuando. Ninguna otra cosa irrumpía la serenidad; estaba demasiado ocupado revisando manuscritos de sus mangakas como para permitirse divergentes como el radio o la televisión.

El aroma a café, delicado y reconfortante, inundaba cada pequeño rincón de la habitación.  
Una taza blanca descansaba humeante al final de la mesita.  
El perfume de la bebida creaba un ambiente de relajación y productividad que tranquilizaban al pelinegro; los efectos terapéuticos del café negro no limitándose únicamente al impulso de energía que brindaba a su sistema.

Sorata dormitaba en su lugar predilecto en el sofá. Masamune estaba sentado en el suelo, entre el sillón y la mesita de centro, usando el primero como respaldo.  
Un marcador rojo de punta fina, ese con el que corregía el _storyboard_, le jugaba en los labios.

Era una noche como muchas otras.  
No había absolutamente nada esencialmente diferente.

El editor había llegado de su exigente trabajo, se había quitado los zapatos en el _genkan_, colgado el abrigo en uno de los percheros de la sala, alimentado a Sorata y esquivado la cena olímpicamente, a favor de adelantar la revisión de manuscritos recién llegados que se había encargado de esperar antes de salir de trabajar y que lo habían retrasado de llegar más temprano a casa.

El recinto estaba tranquilo, su gato estaba dormido, él tomaba una taza de café.  
Revisaba historias para chicas de 15 a 17 años.

Era igual que cualquier noche, salvo el pequeño, ínfimo de verdad, detalle de que una vez más tenía un huésped que no había invitado dentro de su hogar.

Flotaba como una pluma en el aire, con movimientos suaves y delicados.

Un pequeño corazón rojo.

No un corazón humano per sé, si no esa representación comercial de un corazón.

Masamune fingía que no estaba ahí.  
Le veía por el rabillo del ojo, meticulosamente, pero sin dar indicios de que estaba consciente de su presencia.

Se pasaba entre tazas de café, hojas de manuscritos, plumas rojas y gatos somnolientos sobre el borde del sillón, mientras que él trabajaba, o pretendía estar inmerso en su trabajo, porque estaba más al pendiente de su extraño visitante inesperado.

¿Qué era?  
Masamune lo ignoraba.

Bueno, era un pequeño corazón flotante, de eso no había duda alguna. ¿Pero qué era con exactitud?

Masamune se la había pasado en desconcierto hacía semanas.

Esa cosita había aparecido un día, de la nada.

Estaba en Marukawa, la editorial dónde fungía como editor en jefe de la sección de _shoujo_ manga, trabajando, demasiado ensimismado entre si el manuscrito que había mandado de antemano Erika Ichinose-sensei, con la escena de confesión entre sus protagonistas, dos tontos enamorados desde que el manga empezó y había dejado en ascuas a sus lectores con _cliffhangers_ sobre su relación, había resultado aburrida o no.

Cumplía con lo habitual.  
El viento, los pétalos de cerezo, el momento de epifanía en el que el protagonista se daba cuenta que la adoraba demasiado, y estaba bien planeada para abofetear al lector, porque no había indicios en los capítulos previos de esto sucediendo en este, pero no era suficiente.

Algo hacía falta.

Masamune aún no sabía qué, pero intuía que era la falta de más drama. Los lectores habían esperado este momento por AÑOS, desde el final del primer capítulo. Necesitaba ser más desgarrador, más emotivo, que noqueara al lector por completo.

Sin más, Takano suspiró y escribió **ABURRIDO** en gruesas letras rojas con el marcador que le había jugado en los labios durante la lectura, escribiendo acotaciones en la orilla que decían:

"_Reinvéntate.  
No sentí el golpe emocional que debí haber sentido con esta resolución. Hazlo más contundente_."

Sintiéndose tranquilo consigo mismo, porque encontraba su respuesta satisfactoria, dejó el manuscrito sobre otra pila de quince manuscritos y se reclinó en la silla, pensando un poco más en la respuesta que había dado.

Su mirada mientras, divagaba entre sus editores, realizando las mismas tareas que él. Unos cortaban diálogos, otros revisaban que nada del _photosetting_ estuviera chueco o que Yoshiyuki Hatori en específico, su segundo al mando, gritase por el teléfono a una de las grandes gallinas de huevos de oro de Marukawa, Yoshikawa Chiharu, para que terminara las 17 páginas que le faltaba entintar, cuando la mayoría ya había pegado ya los diálogos a las versiones terminadas de los mangas.

Continuaba meditando, dándose el lujo de tomar preciosos minutos de la apretada agenda que tenían, cuando desplazó su mirar ahora por las decoraciones del departamento que había rediseñado cuando entró a la editorial.

No veía nada en específico.  
Sus ojos solo se movían por las cosas, a la par de que su mente trataba de prever qué desenlace iría a tener ahora la escena con el nuevo desarrollo.

Esperaba que buena. La haría repetirlo de nuevo si no era satisfactorio, de todos modos.  
Pero su intuición no se equivocaba, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse necesariamente.

Algo capturó su atención repentinamente.  
Era un movimiento leve, tímido, entre las herramientas que Shouta Kisa estaba utilizando para el photosetting. Como el de un animalito pequeño indefenso.

¿Era una de los muñecos que decoraban la sección?

No recordaba que tuvieran algo mecanizado.  
Ni que tuvieran algo que se moviese en lo absoluto, como una muñeca _bobblehead_.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver qué era a más detalle.  
¿Igual y Kisa había traído consigo un juguete?

Eso que se movía de la misma forma que un polluelo recién nacido, era de un rosa intenso.  
No más grande que un puño humano.

Masamune se le quedo viendo, tratando de establecer su naturaleza con exactitud. Se percató que se movía en un curioso patrón. Estaba colocado entre el pegamento para los diálogos y una pila de papeles a la derecha de Kisa, que seguramente ya veía doble porque se estaba riendo sin que no hubiera nada para reírse. Se quedaba quieto y luego se movía, inclinándose. Pero su movimiento hacía que se saliera de su escondite y , rápidamente, se volvía a colocar entre el pegamento y el papel, presuroso.

A Masamune se le ocurrió una idea.

Tomó un papel cualquiera e hizo como que le daba una lectura profunda. Deslizaba, sin embargo, su mirar por la orilla del papel como una filosa navaja, atento a lo que fuera a pasar.

Su plan _impromptu_ dio frutos cuando aquella cosa salió de su "escondite".  
Desgraciadamente, no contaba con que se alzara en el aire y se acercase a él, para flotar a la cercanía.

Gritó.

Su sección y las secciones aledañas con las que compartía espacio en el mismo piso se le quedaron viendo, alertas, de que el editor en jefe haya dado semejante grito.

Pese a las miradas inquisidoras, Masamune no dijo nada en lo absoluto.  
Jadeó brevemente y se mordió los labios, ocultando su rostro tras el papel, fingiendo que estaba inmerso en él. Como si fuera a contarles qué había ocurrido.  
De hacerlo, nadie dudaría en decir que el ciclo cada vez les afectaba más a los de la sección de _shoujo_ manga y que debería velar por sus condiciones físicas –y _mentales_\- con más detenimiento.

-Parece que nos estamos volviendo locos.-escuchó decir a Kisa, mientras éste trababa de levantarse del escritorio con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Y Masamune no gruñó al comentario porque _había_ una posibilidad de que sí estuviese perdiendo la cordura por la falta de sueño apropiado en una semana.

Siguió haciendo como que leía, al tanto de, lo que podía ver que ahora era, una representación comercial de un corazón. Aquella cosa se había mostrado en pánico absoluto cuando Masamune había gritado, pero no de miedo. Estaba alarmado… ¿por su persona?; flotaba a su alrededor cómo buscando atentamente la causa de qué le había hecho gritar.

Igual y era una manifestación. Una señal de que se le estaba escapando la cordura por todos estos ciclos demandantes dónde era poca la recompensa al final.

Masamune optó por la cosa más lógica.  
Esperar.

Faltaban tres días para el final del ciclo.  
Probablemente era una ocurrencia de hoy o era una ocurrencia que duraría hasta que descansara al final de la típica pesadilla en los últimos días del ciclo. Sí, lo más seguro es que aquella alucinación desapareciese al final de alguno de los dos. No había porqué alarmase.

Cuando se desvaneciera, procuraría cuidarse más para que su mente no le mandara espejismos como señal de que se estaba exigiendo demasiado.

Mientras tanto, mientras ese momento llegaba, Masamune observaría aquella cosa y cómo se comportaba. Igual y era más fácil deshacerse de ella una vez consciente de que era una alucinación.

Y eso hizo. Esperó.  
No se fue al final del día.  
Masamune no se trastabilló por esto. Supuso que era previsible, después de todo, la carga del ciclo entero no se había desvanecido.

Y esperó, de nuevo, pacientemente.

Llegado el final del ciclo, cuando estaba en su hogar, en su cama viendo el techo, sonrió, pensando que ya no le vería más.

Las cosas se pusieron amargas, la mañana después del fin de semana al término del ciclo, cuando le vio en el trabajo de nueva cuenta.

Fue en ese momento en que Masamune empezó a sentirse inseguro de sí mismo. ¿Se había hecho tanto daño con este ritmo de vida que ahora era una cuestión irreversible?

Pensó mucho al respecto.  
Si bien no descuidó su trabajo, estaba más distraído de lo que le gustaría mostrar a sus subordinados como ejemplo a seguir.

¿Tenía una enfermedad mental?

¿…Debería acudir al hospital entonces?

Pero si iba al hospital y le diagnosticaban con alguna enfermedad grave, se enterarían eventualmente en el trabajo y lo más probable es que decidieran que otro tomase su cargo porque no estaba en condiciones de ejercer.

Aquello no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia.  
Había trabajado arduamente para mantener ese lugar a pie y al tope de rendimiento.

Además de que una persona que tuviera en su expediente algún apartado detallado para cubrir que tenía una enfermedad mental, sería estigmatizada toda su vida.  
La carrera laboral de Masamune, actual y a futuro, se veía en peligro.

Se dijo a sí mismo que podía controlarlo.  
Se creía capaz de aquello.  
Es decir, estaba consciente de que estaba enfermo y que estaba alucinando, así que tenía la capacidad de mantenerse a raya al respecto. ¿…No?

…Sabía, de todas formas, que no era algo de que fiarse.

Ignoraba si sus alucinaciones seguirían en aumento, y que quizás en determinado momento, ya no pudiese discernir la realidad de lo que era una vil ilusión y diera lugar a una tragedia.

Pensar en semejantes cosas le hacía sentirse enfermo, e inseguro.

Por algún tiempo, Masamune estuvo más difícil de trabajar que en lo que había sido en toda su vida, con un miedo latente al respecto. Debía estar alerta.

Estuvo atento al prospecto de encontrar otras alucinaciones rondándole.  
Se puso paranoico de no poder controlarse en lo absoluto y que las cosas se le escapasen de las manos y terminase en desgracia.

Todo el tiempo, estuvo atento al pequeño corazón que le flotaba en la periferia tranquilamente.

Masamune terminó con una grave gripa que lo dejó en cama, por la cantidad de presión excesiva que se le vino con el asunto, el trabajar de más y por no atender a su salud al atender a los fantasmas de hipótesis y probabilidades que le rondaban en la cabeza.

En cama, y con las visitas eventuales de su amigo Yokozawa, Masamune parecía estar recobrándose lentamente. Pese a sentirse mejor, a estar con una alta fiebre que le estaba haciendo delirar, aún no podía trabajar, ni siquiera desde casa.

Hatori se quedó al mando mientras tanto.

Acostado, aún con una fiebre que ya no era tan pronunciada como antes, veía al techo pensando en eso que lo había hecho caer enfermo en cama.

Para su desconcierto, vio que el corazón que le perseguía ávidamente en la editorial estaba en su casa, orbitándole angustiadamente encima.

Dejando de lado el asunto de su presunta enfermedad y de su flotante acosador, Masamune se estaba hartando de que ni en sus momentos más bajos le dejase en paz.

Gritó, aburrido e irritado a nada en particular, viendo como el corazón salió disparado a ocultarse en algún lado por la acción.

Escuchó que algunas medicinas en la mesita que Yokozawa había puesto para poner cosas a su alcance se habían caído.  
Volteando a ver qué había ocurrido, encontró al pequeño intruso escondido entre las que no se habían caído.

El cerebro de Masamune entonces se detuvo en seco.

Esa cosa había tirado las medicinas.  
Significaba que esa cosa entonces tenía cuerpo físico.

Existía.

No era una extraña maquinación conjurada por su mente para dejarle saber que ya había enloquecido.

Eso o su locura ya se había hecho severa y no era solo alucinaciones visuales, si no auditivas y físicas, dónde alguna de sus acciones se las había atribuido a su intruso cuando él las había realizado.

Masamune optó creer por la primera.

Más cuando empezó a dejar de lado el que era una enfermedad y que al parecer era un ente ajeno a su persona. Muchas cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido y su recuperación empezó a acelerarse. Su depresión y paranoia se fueron esfumando lentamente.

Regresando al trabajo para recuperar el trono que le pertenecía, se empezó a percatar de las cosas que su histeria no le habían dejado apreciar.

Sí, esa cosa estaba apegada a él.  
Masamune creía que nada más era en el trabajo, en la sección, a dónde le seguía.  
Para su sorpresa, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Iba con él a todos lados, hasta lugares donde no debería acompañarle, como al baño. –Aunque no entraba con él. Simplemente le escoltaba.-

También se dio cuenta que nadie más que él podía verle.  
Esto no le ayudo mucho a superar aquello de que era una alucinación suya, pero después de algunas pruebas en dónde le vio mover cosas y que sus subordinados no se le quedaran viendo extraño porque él fuese el responsable de ellas, le dio una tremenda paz mental que no sabía que necesitaba tanto.

Luego, comprendió que esa cosa estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía.  
Parecía que no era solo un ente físico, pero que estaba consciente y era inteligente.  
Siempre estaba pendiente de él, siempre buscaba saber en qué estaba metido –por alguna razón que no comprendía- y que estaba satisfecho de estar en su presencia.

Ciclos fueron y vinieron, con Masamune documentando las acciones de su pequeño acosador, en sigilo.

Mientras tanto, entretuvo otros pensamientos.

Casi había desechado por completo el que no estaba enfermo de ninguna forma. Le quedaban algunas pequeñas dudas a resolver únicamente. Si era un ente ajeno a él y no una visión suya, ¿qué era en realidad?

¿Una maldición? ¿Un fantasma?

Con la idea de que era quizá una maldición, Masamune intentó romperla.  
Fue un fin de semana libre a un templo y consiguió papeles protectores y _charms_ para su persona, contra los malos espíritus. No parecía tener efecto contra su pequeño acompañante.

También había la probabilidad de que no fuese maligno.

Pensando que era un fantasma, fue, otro fin de semana, a otro templo para requerir que le exorcizaran. Su flotante acosador lo recibió de nuevo cuando terminó dicho ritual.

Habiendo agotado cada posibilidad, Masamune fue forzado a creer que entonces, esta pequeña cosita era algo más.  
¿Qué? No lo sabía.

Su eventual preocupación por todo el asunto fue disminuyendo paulatinamente, conforme al ver que el pequeño corazón no parecía querer causarle ningún daño y que realmente no le afectaba de ninguna forma que estuviera tan apegado a su persona.

Aun así, no dejaba con respuesta la incógnita de qué era, de dónde había salido y cuál era su propósito con seguirle a todos lados.

Masamune fue sacado de sus cavilaciones en el momento en que sintió algo revolverle el cabello, como un polluelo dándose un baño en una toma de agua en un parque.

Se quedó un momento quieto, expectante, preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo.  
Era la primera vez que había un contacto físico, al menos que él recordase. Estaba calientito, demasiado vivo. Parecía que se tallaba afectivamente contra su cabello, como lo hacía Sorata en sus piernas al llegar a casa.

-Oi.-dijo irritado tras unos considerables minutos.

El pequeño corazón se la había pasado repitiendo la misma acción todo el tiempo y Masamune estaba seguro de que para este momento ya tenía el cabello como el nido de una paloma, todo revuelto con las puntas parándose en lugares irregulares.

El intruso se congeló, deteniendo toda acción, cuando escuchó que le hablaba.

Así cómo esta era la primera vez que tenían contacto físico, iniciado por su acosador, Masamune había dado el primer paso a la comunicación verbal con éste. Una cosa que nunca se le había ocurrido antes.

Ni él ni el pequeño corazón se movieron.  
Cada uno estaba esperando ver qué haría el otro; o al menos, eso quería creer Masamune que sí lo hacía. Lo más seguro es que su acosador se hubiera quedado inmóvil, presa del miedo, al ver que el objeto de sus afecciones sabía que estaba ahí, reconociendo su existencia y por consecuente, sus vergonzosas acciones.

El hombre de cabello tan negro como las alas de los cuervos suspiró.

-Sé que me estás oyendo.-le dijo.

Y entonces algo que no previó, ocurrió.

La pequeña bola de nervios salió disparada como una bala, a ocultarse en alguna parte de otra habitación de su casa.

Comprendiendo que había huido, -el "¿por qué?" no tardó en llamar a su cabeza- y salió en su caza.

Qué fácil se le hacía.  
El salir despavorido a ocultarse en el primer momento en que había sido expuesto, después de todas las cosas que había hecho a Masamune.

Entró al baño y a la cocina, buscándolo lo más rápido posible, en el caso de que decidiera aprovechar que estaba buscándolo por otro lado para escapar de la casa por completo.

Entró a su cuarto.  
No había muchos lugares dónde ocultarse.  
Estaba la cama, un par de libros en el suelo y algo de ropa que no había tenido el tiempo de lavar aún. Se iba a mover otra vez a la sala, creyendo que su inquilino fugitivo no iba a ser tan tonto como para esconderse en un lugar tan simple, en el momento que vio las cortinas de la ventana temblar.

_Oh_.

Cerró la puerta, silenciosamente, cerrando toda la vía de escape, y caminó con la gracia y sutileza de un gato hasta la cortina y la abrió repentinamente.

-Te encontré.-le habló con voz grave.

El pequeño prófugo tembló asustado al ser descubierto. En la misa manera que a uno se le sale el corazón de un susto, si este no fuera un corazón por sí solo. Actuando rápido, iba a darse a la fuga una vez más, moviéndose rápidamente a la puerta y antes de que pudiese toparse con que estaba cerrada, Masamune tomó el cobertor de su cama y se lo tiró encima.

De la misma forma que Sorata lucía despistado y perdido si se le hacía lo mismo, el pequeño corazón empezó a moverse de un lado a otro inseguro de dónde estaba la salida.

También trató de elevarse, pero parecía que el cobertor era demasiado pesado para hacerlo y caía débilmente otra vez al suelo.

Entretenido por cómo intentaba todavía escapar, Masamune tomó el cobertor agarrándolo de forma que simulase una bolsa, alzándola para llevársela a la cama.

-Y te atrapé.-dijo con una sonrisa, satisfecho.

Mientras se dirigía a su cama, podía sentirle adentro removiéndose frenéticamente para encontrar una salida.

Sentándose en lo mullido, le habló.

-No tiene caso que trates de escapar.-le dijo con un veje serio.- No hay lugar por el dónde intentar una graciosa huida.

El movimiento dentro del cobertor fue disminuyendo lentamente, como una animal que se empezaba a hacer a la idea, dolorosamente, de que su fin estaba sellado.

-Voy a abrir la cobija.-musitó.- Y cuando lo abra, no quiero que huyas. ¿Está bien?

Claro, no hubo una respuesta, así que prosiguió

Abrió la simulación de la bolsa, y ahí, muerto del miedo, con lo que parecía ser inicios de que se iba a hiperventilar, estaba el pequeño corazón que tanto problema le había dado.

Lucía como un animalito acorralado, y su latir era acelerado.  
Masamune se preocupó ante la idea de que se pudiera desmayar.

-Oye…-inició, pero se detuvo cuando este respingó nervioso. Realmente creía que se iba a desmayar.

Por primera vez consideró, que probablemente cazarlo como una perdiz no había sido la mejor forma de intentar un acercamiento.

-No voy a hacerte daño.-le dijo, más tranquilo y consternado por ponerle en ese estado.

El pequeño latir del corazón se detuvo repentinamente y Masamune se preocupó ahora con la posibilidad de que… ¿haya sufrido un paro cardiaco?  
No sabía si podría sufrir uno, pero por todo lo era capaz de ver, las señales se parecían mucho.

El pequeño corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente, ahora más calmado, visiblemente más relajado.  
Aún no se movía de su lugar, como expectante de qué diría Masamune.

Ninguno de los dos anticipó lo que saldría de sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.  
Fue la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

El otro parecía sorprendido.  
Lentamente flotó en el aire, incierto, como para demostrar que en efecto, no le había ocurrido nada.

-Me alegro.- y sonrió. El corazón vio aquello y comenzó a palpitar un tanto acelerado. Masamune se percató de que parecía más enérgico, aunque no se dio cuenta por qué.-Ahora que hemos resuelto eso, me gustaría saber qué haces en mi casa.

Su huésped se mostró nervioso.

-…o el por qué me sigues por doquier.-continuó.

A la indirecta de que era aparentemente un acosador, se puso nervioso, tan nervioso que empezaba a tratar de fugarse de nuevo.

-Te dije que no iba a lastimarte.-reiteró, escuchándose considerablemente cansado.

El corazón se detuvo, flotando estático frente a él, esperando a que dijera algo más.

Masamune tuvo la oportunidad de verlo, por primera vez a detalle.  
Era sin duda alguna, un pequeño corazón de color rosa intenso.  
Su superficie era brillante y reluciente, como un pedazo de plástico, pero se podía apreciar que era suave al tacto. Latía levemente y flotaba como un pétalo atrapado en la brisa.

-Supongo que no puedes hablar.-era más una declaración que una pregunta. Aun así le observó negar. Así que al menos podía enunciar cosas con lenguaje físico.

-¿Puedes comer?-inquirió y este negó de nuevo.

-¿Puedes dormir?- y le contestó asintiendo.

-¿Me quieres hacer daño?- el corazón se sorprendió y muy nervioso, negó vigorosamente, como si quisiese remarcarle, asegurarle, que no era en lo más mínimo su intención.

Por su parte, Masamune de menos tenía la palabra de éste de que no quería perjudicarle. No sabía si tenía algún valor, pero era un inicio.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- sabía que no iba a contestarle preguntas que no se pudiesen responder con un sí o un no, pero no le quedaba nada intentar.

Éste empezó a temblar, su latir se aceleró y se puso rojo. Muy rojo.

No era un genio para precisar qué significaba aquello con exactitud, pero no se necesitaba un químico matemático para saber que, sea lo que fuere la respuesta, le causaba una vergüenza tremenda.

Eso tendría que bastarle por ahora.

-¿Qué eres?-siguió con su línea de preguntas. También sabía que ésta no iba a recibir una respuesta concreta. De repente, su invitado se mostró avergonzado.  
Era un tipo de vergüenza diferente.

Podía ver un veje de tristeza, de melancolía.

¿Así que era un ente trágico?

Eran una sarta de suposiciones, pero podría ser… ¿la forma física de un amor que no terminó bien? De ser así, ¿qué tenía que ver él en eso?

¿Igual y era el amor de alguien que había partido de este mundo sin poder confesarse a alguien que se pareciese a él?

Masamune suspiró, dejando de lado las hipótesis.  
Trabajar en _shoujo_ manga le estaba haciendo pensar una serie de cursilerías.

-Has estado siguiéndome desde hace meses.-empezó. El corazón se miraba afligido.-Supongo que no tienes dónde quedarte. ¿Quieres vivir aquí?

Era un ente consciente e inteligente. Significaba que también sufría de tristeza y de estar solo. Sabía qué era aquello y no pudo más que ofrecerle un lugar, sin que significara mucho. Además, era mejor tener a este pequeño individuo vigilado en caso de que ocurriera algo nuevo y extraño y qué mejor que tenerlo bajo su supervisión en su casa.

Inmediatamente, el corazón perdió lo afligido y parecía brillar con el nuevo acuerdo. Se le fue encima, una vez más al cabello a tallarse alegremente.

Una extraña risa, que no sabía de dónde provenía, le nació a Masamune con la acción.

-Oye, ¿por qué haces eso?-aquello había dado lugar a todo esto y no le había preguntado por qué lo había hecho o porque súbitamente le dio por hacer contacto físico.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un latir más rápido y la sensación de calor intensificándose.

¡Una nueva historia!

Ya lleva tiempo planeándola.

Espero que les gusta y que puedan dejar un review.

¡Le sugiero pasarse por mi blog -el link está en mi perfil- para contenido extra cómo el saber qué inspiró esta historia y más!


End file.
